Louie The Savior
by Ayumi Yoshida
Summary: One-shot about Kyle, Louie, Rosa and the rest of the people.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hotel Dusk: Room 215, it was owned by CING®.**

**Warning: This story is about Hotel Dusk: Room 215 around the end. If you haven't done with the game, don't read this, it might spoil something you don't want to know.**

**Title: Louie The Savior **

**Language: English**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Notes: Please review if you think this story makes you laughs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Louie The Savior<strong>

**Kyle Hyde POV**

I went inside the secret basement from the wine cellar. Then I got locked inside. After I uncover Dunning is Osterzone, I decided to look for a way out. There was no exit at all. What am I going to do? Louie never come, and my breath… no, my life's going to get away. I searched for something useful at the shelf, and found a phone. I tried the phone and it worked. I knew exactly who I should call, and it was Rachel. I dialed Red Crown phone number, and waited. After two rings, she picked it up.

"Hello, it's Red Crown, Rachel speaking. How may I help you?" Rachel said.

"Rachel! Thank goodness. Hear me out, I was locked in the basement and the damn door won't open, and my friend's not coming to save me too. What should I do? I almost lost my breathe here because I was locked in the basement, which mean a place with limited air. What did the cheat and walkthrough said?" I explained the situation and asked.

"Well, aren't you just sweet…" Rachel commented.

"Rachel, this is no time to fool around, my life is in danger. Wait, why I'm sweet? What do you mean?" I curiously asked.

"You're still calling me to help your problem, knowing that you can just phone your friend to come by unlocked the door for you." Rachel told me.

"…" My head was loading and realized. "Why don't I think of that? Bye Rachel!" I put the phone back to it's hook and the line went dead.

I pick up the phone again to call the front desk. No one's answering. Of course, no one is answering, because Dunning's not there, Rosa and Louie were waiting at the wine cellar place, while the other people sleeping in their rooms. I tried calling Summer. He picked up not too long and I was grateful he picked it up.

"Summer, it's me Kyle Hyde. I need your help! I was stuck—" Before I could finish my sentences, Summer replied, "Mr. Hyde, that's you calling me this late at the middle of night? Have you no manners my good man?" Summer hung up and phone line dead. He was getting in my nerves but there's no time to lose.

So I called Helen Parker. She answered the phone and asked, "Who is it?"

I answered, "It's Kyle Hyde, I—" Before I could explain, Mrs. Parker asked again, "Who are you again? Mind to repeat it?"

Is it just me, or does that old gal gone a little deaf? ARGH! This is not working! I've got to call someone else! So, I let the hung up the phone and planned to call Jeff Angel. He picked up the phone, but same as Mrs. Parker, before I could explain, after I told my name, Jeff said, "I know I did a wrong thing Mr. Hyde. Everything… it's my fault. And I'm so sorry about it, you don't have to take revenge on me like disturbing my nap, ok?"

"No, I wasn't planning to—" Before I could explain, Jeff hung up the phone.

I'm so stressed and confused. Next I called Iris. She didn't pick it up. Then I try calling Woodwards. Before I could've talk, Kevin Woodward answered the phone and shouted, "ARE YOU MAD? MELISSA'S ASLEEP! DON'T RING ANYTHING, GOT IT?" then Kevin put the phone back to its hook.

I was paused for a moment…

I took a deep breath but it didn't work because the air has gone. Am I going to die? Man, I need a drink or scotch. Then someone knocked on the door. Is that Louie? I walked near the door and knocked back and said, "Louie is that you?"

"How rude, Mr. Hyde." Said a woman.

"Rosa? Where the hell is Louie? I'm losing air in here!" I said a little bit louder.

"You're complaining Louie whereabouts than asking for my kindness to open the door? You're waiting for Louie for your savior? Fine by me. I'm going back, this place is creepy." Rosa said and left.

"Whoa, wait! Rosa, I don't mean it." I said, but Rosa has gone.

My breathe…

* * *

><p><strong>Louis DeNonno POV<strong>

I went back to the wine cellar and saw mama sass walking up the stairs. Hyde's not near her anywhere. So, I asked, "Hyde's not with you?"

"His condition in the basement is locked in the room on that basement. He's losing some air and waiting for you as his savior, he was complaining about your whereabouts, so I didn't have the kindness mood to open the lock for him." Rosa explained.

"WHAT? Aww, trip Mama Sass, you should've save him!" I was shocked and quickly get in the basement and ran to the room that Hyde's locked in.

"Hyde? You alive?" I said and unlocked the door, then stomped in the room. There I saw Hyde lying on the floor, dead or not? I touch his hands and felt the poundings. Good, that was a relief, he's still alive. But he's not breathing. Mama Sass went inside the room with a slow motion walk, I said to her, "He's still alive! I can feel the heartbeat! But he's not breathing."

"Well, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rosa said. "You need to do THAT to make him breathe normally." Rosa continued.

I think I know where is this THAT refers to.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rosa said. "His life is in your hand, err… no your lips."

I let my lips nearer to Hyde's lips to give him air mouth to mouth, but…

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle Hyde POV<strong>

Bradley and I were about to catch Louie the pickpocket, but he attack me with his stinky breath. And I woke up. It was just a dream. I saw Louie's face so close, he was shocked. Whatever he's going to do with me must be something bad, I guess.

"Louie! What on earth are you doing?" I asked.

"…" Louie was speechless.

"Louie was about to give you mouth to mouth." Rosa explained.

"Is that so? So that's why I'm having strangest dream and the end of the dream, I smelled Louie's stinky breath." I said.

"Then again, Louie… How could you let me going to die? Is there a reason why you betray me like that? We're partners aren't we?" I asked.

"Cause… I need to go to the restroom." Louie answered plainly.

It was a long pause. But the long pause ended with my loud sound pager.

**THE END?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!**


End file.
